Washington, D.C.
| continuity = | image = | aliases = Washington D.C. | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Georgetown; White House | 1st = }} is the capital city of the United States of America. It's so bad-ass that it doesn't even correspond to an actual state. The "D.C." does not stand for "dumb city" as some may believe, but rather it stands for District of Columbia. As a Federal district, Washington houses all of the nation's governmental headquarters including the White House, the Capitol Building and all of those nifty little landmarks that one associates with D.C. such as the Lincoln Memorial, the National Mall and the Washington Monument. Washington, D.C. is located on the north bank of the Potomac River and is bordered by the states of Virginia to the southwest and Maryland to the other sides. The nation's capital has always served as a key figure to elements of the paranormal. Points of Interest ; Georgetown: Georgetown is the place to go if you are in the market for twelve-year-old girls with skin disorders who can turn their head completely around and projectile vomit pea soup all over you. It's also the best place to find crisis of faith priests, alcoholic film directors and movie stars with a penchant for repeatedly taking the Lord's name in vain. Oh yeah... and if you are ever searching for an ugly little demonic bastard named Pazuzu - then Georgetown is the place for you! ; White House: The White House is the official residence and principal workplace of the President of the United States, located at 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue Northwest, Washington, D.C.. It has been the residence of every U.S. president since John Adams in 1800. Films that take place in * 2001: A Space Travesty * 2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * Exorcist, The * Exorcist III, The * Hollow Man * Hollow Man 2 * Invasion, The * Invisible Agent * Iron Man 3 * Justice League: The New Frontier * Mission Impossible: Rogue Nation * Omen, The * Planet of the Apes (2001) * Private Parts (1997) * Red Dragon (2002) * Species II (1998) * Wonder Woman (2009) * X-Men: Days of Future Past Characters from or work in Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * Exterior shots of the White House were used in the film Species II. External Links * at Wikipedia ---- Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:Washington, D.C. Category:2001: A Space Travesty (2000)/Miscellaneous Category:2010: The Year We Make Contact (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Ant-Man/Miscellaneous Category:Dawn of the Dead (2004)/Miscellaneous Category:Iron Man 3 (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:Exorcist, The/Miscellaneous Category:Exorcist III, The/Miscellaneous Category:Red Dragon (2002)/Miscellaneous Category:Species II (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Wonder Woman (2009)/Miscellaneous